


Pride

by kafrickinboom



Series: Voltron WLW Month [31]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cultural Differences, F/F, Fluff, Genderbending, I'm Bad At Summaries, OT6, Polyamory, Pride, Slice of Life, VLD WLW Month, Voltron WLW Month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 09:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11964795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kafrickinboom/pseuds/kafrickinboom
Summary: She’s standing, or rather marching, in the middle of a massive crowd of brightly-clothed people waving flags of various color schemes, some dancing on large, decorated vehicles, some chanting about freedoms and laws she doesn’t quite understand, some fully clothed, somealmost fully nude,and she feels...a bit overwhelmed.





	Pride

**Author's Note:**

> This is so gay omg.

When Allura had agreed to attend this “Pride Festival” with her girlfriends, she’s not quite sure what she’d expected, but it certainly wasn’t this.

She’s standing, or rather marching, in the middle of a massive crowd of brightly-clothed people waving flags of various color schemes, some dancing on large, decorated vehicles, some chanting about freedoms and laws she doesn’t quite understand, some fully clothed, some _almost fully nude,_ and she feels...a bit overwhelmed. It’s wonderful that so many people are collectively joyous and excited and feeling free, but she’s not quite sure she understands the point.

Okay, so it’s pride in being...what was the acronym? BLTGPIAQ or something like that? She’ll have to ask Landa again, but it’s something very long and she was given almost no time to learn about it before today, so she thinks she can forgive herself for not retaining it. Anyway, she understands pride in oneself, and pride in the person (or in her case, _people)_ one loves, but she’s not sure why there needs to be an (insert correct acronym here) pride festival to begin with.

Back before Altea was destroyed, people were just fluid with, well, just about everything. Gender nor romantic orientation nor sexual orientation mattered much to other Alteans. You just were who you were and you loved who you loved and that was that. Quiznak, even “polyamory” (thank you for the human term, Katie) was rather normal. She quite vividly remembers both her mother and her father having multiple partners, sometimes separately, sometimes together, resulting in multiple half-siblings on both sides, and there was still a great wealth of love and respect between them. They just saw their additional bonds with others as adding more fun to one’s life, more variety, more love.

Allura’s confused smile grows melancholy as she thinks of all she lost, but quickly and forcefully shakes it off. She’s here at a Pride festival with her girlfriends to support them and perhaps also for herself, she supposes, considering she is, as ‘Fani would say, “pansexual.”

The clinging sadness leaves her expression entirely as she looks at her girlfriends in turn, appreciating their figures, their characters and even their attire (even if some- _most-_ of it is far too garish for Allura’s taste, who prefers pastels to just about anything else).

Landa’s closest to her, gripping one of Allura’s hands while waving a frankly _huge_ pink, purple and blue flag in the other. Honestly, her entire outfit is within that palette, sporting a bright pink shirt with blue jean shorts and a purple belt, making _her_ look like a- _what is it again? Bisexual?-_ flag. She’s got a wealth of silver glitter sprinkled into her cropped hair, on her cheeks, dusted over her shoulders and decolletage. It had made Allura’s eyes dance right to her breasts (which made Landa’s eyes pop wider than Allura’s sure she had ever seen them), made her mouth water and want to see what it tasted like against Landa’s smooth, tawny skin (which Allura would later learn is actually quiznaking terrible). Landa’s the one who was most excited about this event, and as her content face tilts toward the Earth’s sun, eyes closed as she allows Allura and Katie to guide her, looking radiant and at peace, is brings an unbidden, fond smile to Allura’s lips.

And _Katie._ Quiznak, she looks ridiculously adorable today. Since revealing that she is, in fact, a woman, a couple of things changed- her closest loved ones (specifically, all of her girlfriends) lovingly began calling her by her given name in private, and she’d let her hair grow out. It now reaches her right past her shoulders, and she’s allowed it to go loose today, her honey brown locks waving and curling this way and that. She’d decided to go without the false glasses today, her amber eyes standing out much more brightly against the smoked out black and gray eye shadow, her bowed lips a vivid purple. Similar to Landa, she’s wearing a tanktop and shorts, though her palette is much different- a simple white shirt and black shorts. Around her neck, a- _demisexual? (Allura_ really _needs to verify these terms)-_ flag flows not with the wind, but rather her movements. She swings her and Landa’s conjoined hands, looking more comfortable here than she has in just about any other public space here on Earth, and it makes Allura wonder if being gay or demisexual or whatever really is just _that bad_ here outside of these safer spaces.

She turns her attention to the woman on her left- _Takako Shirogane._ Gods above, Takako is a _vision._ She’s stunning in her most basic form, sleepy and bedraggled with not even a single swipe of cosmetics on her face. Today, though, she’s put much more effort into her look, and the effect is absolutely mesmerizing. She’s seen the way other women have been eyeing Shiro- the way her waist-length hair is pulled back into a ponytail, a teasing swing just above the swell of her arse as she walks, her bangs just kissing her strong eyebrows. They (and also Allura) have stared at the dangerous curves barely hidden under her white T-shirt. Some have scoffed at the silly text, but Allura (as well as Landa and Hunk) had found it quite amusing (“les-[an image of an Earth insect she’d been informed is a ‘bee’]-an”). She walked with her usual confidence, captivating just by being herself, and a shock of fondness ran through Allura as she realized that though Shiro has been through a lot, the core of her hasn’t changed a bit.

When Allura’s hand is suddenly gently squeezed in a metal grip, she snaps out of it, realizing she’d been staring at Shiro’s profile. She sheepishly smiles at Shiro’s teasing smirk before leaning in for a quick kiss. Shiro huffs fondly, but easily acquiesces until ‘Fani playfully whines about the ‘unfairness and indignity of not getting a kiss too.’ With a playful roll of her eyes, Takako switches places with yellow Paladin, who doesn’t even pause in their walking to press a gentle kiss to Allura’s lips.

 _Quiznak,_ she doesn’t ever want to get overused to the sweet, syrupy feeling of kissing ‘Fani (Allura had stopped calling her “Hunk” the day she learned of Hunk’s real name, and _wow,_ it had taken her a few ticks to process its entirety. _Aigafealofani Gagailoa._ [Ah-ee-ngah-fayuh-low-fah-nee Ngah-ngah-ee-low-uh.] It’s incredibly beautiful, but a mouthful for everyday use, so…’Fani it is). Anyway, they probably looked like a two pieces of a pair with their matching color schemes, including their clip-in pink, yellow and blue extensions and matching manicures. Hunk honestly looks like what Kath has taught Allura is an “Amazonian goddess.” A technicolor goddess, but a goddess nonetheless. Her thick, muscled curves fill her cutoff crop top (which reads “I’m pansexual. I’m nervous around everyone,” picking fun at her own anxiety- yet another endearing quality about her). She is, as Landa would say, a “tall drink of water,” voluptuous and strikingly beautiful and soft and perfect in just about every way imaginable. Her warm, brown eyes crinkle just a touch at the corners, speaking of her genuine happiness, her freckles that dust over her shoulders and the bridge of her nose bring an even more youth and gentleness to her features, her smooth, hickory brown hair brushing just past her chin, softening her face that much more. Her infectious smile hasn't even slipped once since arriving, freely given to her girlfriends and strangers alike, and Allura adores her all that much more for it.

By contrast, on the end of their line, Kath has been very serious, very somber since setting out for this day. Allura remembers the way Kath had talked about Pride this morning when Allura had asked if she was alright, and how growing up, she would never have been allowed this sort of freedom. Growing up in the Texas foster care system, and many families Kath was sent to live with worshipped a deity simply called “God,” living in small towns steeped in saturated religion, and apparently many humans who worship this God fellow have a tendency to hate those who stray from what they deem acceptable in their god’s eyes, and _apparently_ Kath had had to hide her own identity for _years_ growing up in order to protect herself from any potential harm (which made Allura sit up in alarm when she’d heard that hate crimes are fairly [and unfortunately] normal on Earth). Of the six of them, Kath looks the most uncomfortable in her rainbow attire, her eyes shifting around as if looking for danger, her muscles tensed as if ready to fight if necessary. Perhaps that’s part of why she opted for a more subtle look compared to the rest of them- the only really bright part of her outfit being her rainbow belt and a flag patch on the pack of her jean jacket. Her hair is down and shaggy as per usual, and Allura can tell she uses it as a way to hide when she feels overwhelmed or uneasy, only to resurface quickly with that determined soldier expression Allura usually only sees when she’s preparing for battle. It’s like she thinks she can actively, adamantly will every bit of anxiety from her body if she just tries hard enough.

Since Shiro and Hunk have switched places, Kath now grips Shiro’s human hand, and Allura wonders what they all look like to outsiders. From Kath on one end to Katie on the other, the six of them are marching in a line, sometimes holding hands, sometimes letting go to wave their respective flags or to just give their hands a reprieve from the heat built up between them, sometimes looping their arms through one another’s sometimes trading kisses with the woman closest to one another.

It’s not as if she really cares about what these people around her think of her and her girlfriends’ relationship. She’s just curious about the general societal consensus on polyamory. Probably not great considering the sheer amount of monogamous pairs she spots. She honestly can’t imagine only having one lover for the rest of her life. Even the idea feels a bit like a cage. To only focus on _one_ person, _one_ love, _one_ body to worship, _one_ person to share her life with? She tries her very best to understand it, but it just doesn’t make that much sense to her. It never has. Even on other alien planets where monogamy is popular, Allura had been confused by _why_ so many refused to open themselves up to more possibility.

She supposes jealousy and possessiveness have something to do with it. Over the years with Hunk, Landa, Kath, Katie and Takako, and all of their confusing, mercurial relationships filled with miscommunication, anger and strife, Allura had witnessed first-hand just how intense humans could be about the people they claimed as theirs. Allura herself had been accused of “cheating” on Shiro with Landa before she even understood the bounds of their relationship at the time. She thanks every god she can think of that they all worked it out in the end, but it had been terrible. And apparently many humans are tied to this monogamous lifestyle that usually ends up being filled with the same problems she had with her girlfriends (except apparently many, _many_ people on this planet _knowingly_ cheat on their partners).

She wonders how it would impact this society if people just let go of their jealousy and their petty rage, and opened up to communication and bald honesty about what they wanted. Perhaps there would be significantly less lying and sneaking around behind the other’s back, and less toxicity in Earth relationships. Who knows?

Regardless of what Earth’s society expects of its people, Allura’s thankful her girlfriends don’t strictly adhere to those rules. She doesn’t know what she would do without them at this point. Even the sheer thought of losing them makes her chest feel heavier, her rib cage pressing in tighter around her lungs as she forces herself to just slow down and breathe. 

As they near the end of the parade, entering the festival grounds, Allura feels a rush of renewed excitement. There are _so many people_ here, from small children to teenagers to adults to the elderly. So many happy faces, so much laughter and genuine elation, so much almost tangible excitement ringing through the air. There are tens, maybe hundreds, of booths lined with various flags and bright decor creating walkways in this massive park, advertising so many different local and national (and some online) shops and bringing different issues and cause awareness to light. There’s something called Planned Parenthood that peaks Allura’s interest (because she quite likes the idea of someday mothering children with her lovers, and is very curious what humans would suggest in planning for it), and the people there are very kind to her, though she has no idea what kind of address or phone number they’re expecting from her when they hand her a clipboard for information. (Thankfully Kath saves her from that bit of confusion and embarrassment by putting in hers instead.)

They walk through the aisles, talking to people in the community, buying more pride attire than they really need (mostly at Landa’s request, and none of them have quite learned how to say no to Landa's big, blue, puppy-dog eyes), stopping to have their face painted, stopping to watch a children's magician do his best tricks, stopping to coo over the babies that pass by them (Allura wonders when she should bring up the subject of children to her girlfriends), stopping to have their tarot cards read (which Allura is most interested in, and she makes a note to invest in a deck and information about it later), giving compliments to a slew of large, beautiful men in full feminine regalia, complete with sky-high heels, massive hair and makeup that makes Allura's jaw drop in astonishment (aptly called “drag queens”), dancing along to the music at the main stage, together and with friendly strangers (with the exception of Kath and Katie, who look look comfortable just standing off to the side, talking with one another), eating at what’s called a “taco truck” (all five of her girlfriends laughed at the shock on her face, but she honestly couldn’t find it within her to care. _Quiznak,_ tacos and...something called  _elote_ is good- certainly better than most of their castle-ship food).

Pidge and ‘Fani bemoan the severe lack of asexual and pansexual representation, and until it’s pointed out, Allura hadn’t even noticed (though that could be because she just learned of these labels recently). After that conversation, she does notice a very stark lack of black, gray and purple, and pink, yellow and light blue flags at the stalls. Sure, there are people who are wearing the colors and sporting the flags here and there, but absolutely _zero_ in the shops. Allura had even asked around to see where these people got their attire and flags from, but it was always the same answer: online. Looking at Pidge’s frustrated frown and ‘Fani’s disappointment, Allura feels a swelling of indignation for her girlfriends, a spiel about the unfairness of it all spilling from her lips, complete with a deep frown and clenched fists, before she even consciously makes the decision to do so.

The affectionate looks and tight hugs at either side of her is well worth the embarrassment, she supposes. The cooing, though. The cooing about how adorable she looks when she's righteously angry, she could do with out, thank you very much.

Thankfully, despite her internal fears, there are really only a few people who look at their little, happy polyamorous group with disdain and disgust, and Shiro only had to stop Kath from starting a fight _once_ as someone passed by, muttering something about “sluts” (which is truly admirable of Kath's increasing self-control). Allura had had to dig her fingernails into her palms, grounding herself, stopping herself from causing a fight as well. Her temper is rather short as well, but years of royal training has kept her from flying off the handle more often than not. After that particular encounter, they link hands in a show of confidence and solidarity, throwing reassuring smiles to one another. They're a united front. They have absolutely nothing to be ashamed of. _Love_ is nothing to be ashamed of, and they would _not_  be humiliated into hiding themselves. Not here. Not anywhere.

Conversely, there were some people who actually congratulated them, commended them for their “bravery.” Allura isn’t quite sure what’s so brave about just being content and comfortable in her relationship, but she takes it in stride with a wide smile. She’ll gladly take “brave” over some archaic sense of morality that calls her a “slut.” Besides, maybe a few of those curious glances will open doors of communication for them. Maybe Allura and her girlfriends can have a positive impact, even in something as simple as this.

When they tire of walking around, they sit in a small circle on the grass in the open area of the park, basking in the sun’s rays. Allura  looks around, noticing all the bright, happy faces of the people around them, some like them, some different, some just here to support their LGBT+ loved ones, and Allura can’t help but be thankful for being dragged here today.

She looks at all of her girlfriends in turn, various ranges of emotions on their faces, but a general comfortability in the lines of their bodies, enjoying this sweet moment together.

Landa, with her true self-assurance that’s taken a long time to build up, to stop feeling like the disposable weak link, to stop comparing herself to others (Kath in particular), but now wears it like a second skin. She talks animatedly about how she can't wait to visit her family again, to officially, formally announce her relationship with the rest of them.

Katie, with her gentle smile overtaking the tension that usually lines her face, relaxed in a way that they rarely get to see. Typically so removed from everyone else, so quick to shy away from physical affection, it's a rarity that she leans back into Allura's open arms, letting herself be held. These softer moments are a true treasure that Allura soaks in greedily, pressing kisses to the side of Katie's giggling face. 

Takako, with her ease of self, something that, like Landa, has taken far too long to slip into. Understandably, it had taken ages for the PTSD (another human term- thank you, Katie) to back off its intensity. It's still there, still a threat to Shiro's sleep and comfort in her own skin, but the night terrors are fewer, and she doesn't feel the need to look over her shoulder as often. She trusts in her team, her  _girlfriends_ more, and the return of her confidence in who she is is one of the most refreshing things Allura has ever seen.

Kath, still fierce and determined as she always is, but more calm, more gentle than she had been before they all started this relationship. She's always on edge, always on the go, always ready for motion, a true woman of action, and Allura's favorite Kath is one who doesn't feel the need to charge in to anything, doesn't feel like she has to fight. She lays back, her arms flung out to her sides as she watches the clouds pass over the bright, blue sky.

‘Fani, completely serene as she closes her eyes, tilting her face to the sun, no hint of anxiety in her. She's still cautious, but she doesn't look for every tiny possible thing that could go wrong anymore, more willing to trust in not only her girlfriends, but also _herself._ She's more grounded, more settled into her skin, more secure in her sense of self, and Allura has loved watching her evolve from a terrified (but still adorable) caterpillar into a bright, beautiful butterfly. 

She knows that after this is over, they’ll all crash in the two king beds they pushed together in their hotel room to accommodate them all. She knows that they’ll fall back into the routine of working around one another’s schedules, trading kisses and hugs and touches and love whenever they feel the inclination to do so. She knows that they’ll remain a constant in the chaos that is life. She knows their future is on that will be as bright as this Earth’s golden sun. She has so much she wants to do together- explore more of the universe, continue fighting evils (though thank the gods the Galra seem to be done for for now), eventually truly settle down, have children together (she might want to reveal that she has the capacity to impregnate her girlfriends if she so chooses...a talk to Altean physiology may be in their near future), live life happily, freely,  _proudly._

They’ve all grown so much in the time they’ve all been together, and it makes Allura’s heart swell. And she knows. She knows she has so, _so_  much to be proud of. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so, SO much for reading, and a MASSIVE shout out to those of you who've read through all 31 stories this month. You guys are truly the MVPs <3
> 
> Next up: I'll be working on my chaptered fics, and I'm also signed up to write for the Yuri!!! On Ice Big Bang challenge, so if you're into that fandom, keep your eyes open around mid-February for that one! <3333


End file.
